


running like a cyclone across the wild midwestern sky

by kalypsobean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Consent Issues, Corsetry, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/kalypsobean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>title from <i><a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=erSJGrpfnOI">working class man</a></i> by jimmy barnes<br/>supposed to be for salt_burn_porn but there's no porn, so i'mma try again and this may be backstory for something later, idk yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	running like a cyclone across the wild midwestern sky

Jared loves it at _Poison_ , even more than he likes drinking with Jensen. The key to that is being anonymous; there are guys here taller and much more built than he is, so nobody looks at him. Even tonight, when it's probably obvious that he's willing to play, he's had barely more than a glance his way. It's freeing, even if the money he spent on a gold star membership just goes towards his use of the spa (which is awesome for more reasons than he can articulate once he's in it). 

He never drinks when he's here, though, just in case. Sometimes it pays off, and sometimes he goes home and hits the tequila to make up for it and Gen knows to wake him with water and four Tylenol. She'd begged off tonight even though they had a babysitter, told him to do whatever it took to get that itch out of his system and come back like he used to be. He's not sure what she means, but he'll take it.

He doesn't think she's ever been here, come to think of it; she hasn't seen him under the lights with the shadows falling over him and sweat catching in every line of his muscles, just watched him wash it off and asked if he had a good time. 

 

He hates feeling like she's slipping away from him; he's so used to being in control that he doesn't know what to do with her.

 

He's mulling it over and sipping at a whiskey glass filled with lemon-spiked water when he senses more than hears the scene behind him change. It's something in the air; it smells dark, like fear, and he turns away from the bar to survey the room. The dungeon Master is moving towards a group at the side stage, and Jared follows; he feels like Sam right now, and he has to close his eyes for a second to get a handle on it. He knows he's attracted attention, just from the change in the way he moved and the way he's onto whatever this is, but he'll have to deal with it later.

Hell, it could even mean he gets his piece on the side tonight and a few more weeks where he can pretend there's nothing wrong.

 

But he opens his eyes and it's like suddenly the air has cooled twenty degrees. It hasn't, but the music has stopped and people are looking in the same direction he's going; they're whispering, and he gets the feeling that this is something bad that he's spiralling towards and once he's too close there won't be anywhere to go but down.

He takes another step, then another, and then he's across the room.

 

The man in the centre of the fuss is being held down and his breathing is nowhere near even; there's a rope tied around his neck like a choke chain and bruises just forming on his shoulders. Jared clenches his hands into fists and steps into the light. The dungeon Master looks at him for a second, then nods. Jared has to wonder what he looks like right now that the DM trusts him so easily. He'd just found an old wifebeater and his favourite black jeans (worn just so) and pulled them on before grabbing his jacket and boots once Gen was out the door. He knows that the DM knows who he is, but that's not...

He stops himself thinking and forces himself to act. The DM has waved over the bouncers and it looks like he's got a boy for the night after all.

 

The first thing he does is untie the rope; it's tied around the man's wrists as well, probably so that it gets tighter if he struggles, and his hands shake as he works at the knots. The people who did this won't be allowed back in, but it's cold comfort when he sees red marks left behind when the rope falls away. He starts murmuring quietly while he rubs the man's wrists until his hands are less chalky white, and then lifts the man up into his arms; he's not unconscious, but he's close enough, and Jared finds it really damn awkward to get him off the stage.

 

He doesn't even have to show his card to get into the private rooms; he gets the first one on the right. There's only a wall between them and the main area so he can hear when the music starts back up just as he puts the man down on the bed. 

He gets a glass of water from the tank at the corner and waits. It doesn't take long for the man to wake up but it takes willpower and whatever scraps of Sam he can muster for him to go back across the room.

 

They don't say anything; Jared just settles on the bed and hands the water over. It's like a thousand times before and yet so new he's afraid to breathe deeply in case it shatters and he's just projecting or dreaming.

But Jensen clears his throat in that way he always does before he comes out with some awkward thing like "I'm moving out" or "I'm getting married too, wanna come?" or "I'm sorry Jared, I just..."

"Don't," he says, because whatever the end of that sentence is he knows he doesn't want to hear it; he doesn't want to talk now or tomorrow or in a week.

"Okay." Jensen leans on him instead and it's an invitation so clear that Jared does like he has a hundred times and lifts his arm for Jensen to snuggle underneath. 

They stay like that until the shaking stops; Jared's happy just to look, see where Jensen is still Jensen underneath the eyeliner and shimmery stuff on his face.

"Danneel helped you get ready, didn't she?" 

Jensen nods, but doesn't elaborate and like that Jared knows that Gen and Danni are probably at Jensen's house with a bottle of red and laughing at them but he doesn't care. 

Jensen stands up and Jared catches his wrist. Jensen winces, and, fuck, Jared was forgetting that this wasn't home and he mentally kicks himself.

"I should go."

"No," says Jared, and he has a thousand reasons all ready to fall out of his mouth as soon as he stops thinking them but instead of 'you shouldn't go home by yourself after that' and 'are you sure you're in a state to drive home' he says, "not when this has just started between us, God, Jensen, why didn't you just say?"

Jensen is quiet and Jared is sure he can see tears and he's going to take it all back and let Jensen go if only he'll not cry and then Jensen sits back down, as far on the edge as he can get away from Jared.  
"I wanted you to see me, Jared, see me like this. I can do this for you, I can be this and I wanted to be yours like this and then that and..."

Jared puts two fingers over Jensen's mouth. It takes some moving around, but he stopped listening and started scooting as soon as he heard the past tense.

 

He pretends that Jensen's just drunk and runs his fingers down Jensen's spine, ignoring how the skin is soft between laces and the direction his mind goes; he waits for Jensen to pull away and realises he won't, not after all this.

"I'mma take you home, Jen, and we can forget this night happened, okay?"

That's when Jensen starts to cry, and damnit, Jared hates it when Jensen cries; he doesn't cry messily, like normal people, no, Jensen cries like there's a flood inside him and the pressure is cracking him open and it starts slow and then ends up a stream of tears until there's nothing left.

"Shit, Jen, I didn't mean... let's just go talk at home, okay?"

 

He has to pull Jensen to get him to stand, but after that he follows meekly; he stands still while Jared gets their coats. He doesn't see Jensen's car in the parking lot so he guesses that Danni dropped him off and then he's angry again, because this was supposed to be something special and it had been ruined.

 

He drives to Jensen's house, against his inner voice screaming that he wants Jensen all to himself, that he needs to fix this, that it's his job, but instead he bangs on the door and waits for Danni to open it, for her to see Jensen's face red and tracked and the bruises and make her own assumptions, before he tells her to get him cleaned up and in bed and to drag him over when he's ready to try again.

 

Gen runs out just as he starts his car and jumps in as shotgun; she doesn't say a word either, but when he shifts into reverse her hand is on his for a brief moment. It's not the same, but it will do for now. She even lets him hold her down and be rough with her, turn her skin from pale to red with his nails, so he takes it out on her.

She doesn't let him explain, though; just pulls on a nightie after her shower and waits for him to come back. 

 

Jared feels like shit.


End file.
